Silence
by InsaneOrange
Summary: Birthday fic for Milica. A new take on Teddy and Victoire's relationship. Beta- Galadriell.


**Happy Birthday Milica! ^_^  
><strong>**Here's your birthday gift :D  
><strong>**I'm sorry I could not do a CIS one because I learnt that you had stopped reading Teddy/Victoire fanfics quite late and I did not have enough time to get a hang of the fandom of CIS. Plus, I've been constipated since March because I really wanted to write something for you but I had no clue what. I have millions and millions of drafts in my laptop right now, but I left all those stories in the middle because the pairing is slightly unfamiliar to me. I couldn't see them squabbling or sappy or whatever, so I created a new relationship for them :P**

**But the person you really need to thank for this fic is my beta Galadriell, who did not give up on me, edited all my drafts along with this story. This story is what it is because of her :)**

**Say hi to Lola from me! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Most people would assume that, because she had red hair, Victoire Weasley would be fiery by nature. However true it was that she loved to argue and her temper was on the shorter side, she was the antithesis of fiery. People recognized they were in trouble whenever Victoire got too silent. They could actually feel the temperature drop a few degrees. Once, Ethan Shivelcraft, in their third year, had made fun of Victoire's glasses. There was nothing particularly wrong with her glasses. They were rectangular with large black frame and slightly larger than normal lenses. Overall, these glasses suited Victoire. But Ethan was one of those guys who believed in pulling the pigtails of his crushes, so to speak. No one knew what Victoire had said or done to Ethan, but nobody ever saw him and her within three feet of each other ever again.<p>

Teddy Lupin was quite quiet as a kid. With his turquoise blue hair and his calm demeanor, he had managed to freak out quite a few muggles in the park that Harry used to take him to on weekends when he was young. He had scared some wizards too. Teddy Lupin didn't really change while growing up. He was friendly with everyone, but generally tended to be distant. This had no effect whatsoever on his flirting abilities, which he utilized to the best of his extent in Hogwarts. His exotic hair got him quite a lot of attention and girlfriends. But everyone knew better than to anger Teddy Lupin. Once, Teddy Lupin had come to Hogwarts to visit his uncle after he had graduated. It was co-incidental that that very day, James Sirius Potter had been shut into a broom cupboard for about a couple of hours as a prank by a boy called Michael Davies. Everyone was clueless as to why Michael had transferred to Beauxbatons in the middle of the term.

Together, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were not the explosion that everyone might hope for. Rather, whenever they were in each other's vicinity, they got... boring. Neither of them would bother to talk to the other, so they ended up ignoring each other. Victoire would usually read a book and Teddy would drift off to La-La Land. In fact, no one had ever seen them talk. Harry and Bill had been quite worried about it, and they had pushed them to talk or play or at least do something together, but they would just look at Bill and Harry with a disbelieving look and walk off in opposite directions. Nothing that anyone ever did could bring them together.

So, naturally, it was quite a surprise for everyone when they declared to their families that they wanted to get married to each other. But heaven would fall if they would do reveal this together. So, half the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy clan found themselves at Shell Cottage one evening, and the other half in Grimmauld Place, only to be the recipient of the same news. Victoire and Teddy offered no explanation for their demand, not even when asked. Their respective best friends were just as in the dark as everyone else. It was even odder that after their demand was refuted, they just shrugged and went on with their life. A few years later, Victoire left for Japan to attain a degree in Potions that was provided by only one university in the entire wizarding world. Teddy, meanwhile, continued his research in molecular transfiguration in a reputed wizarding laboratory in England. Victoire Weasley's return from Japan was celebrated by all the Weasleys and Potters and Malfoys. Everyone attended the party except for Teddy Lupin, who was busy decoding the molecular structure of a transfigured fly and comparing it with a natural fly. And when Victoire repeated her demand to marry Teddy towards the end of the party, everyone was exactly as befuddled as they had been when the request was made for the first time.

A few months later, Teddy and Victoire got married. They continued to live just as they had- barely speaking to each other and being busy with their work. On Albus Severus' wedding day, Victoire made the first and last comment regarding her marriage- I am content. She also added a little smile towards the end of the sentence. Even today, no one knows how their marriage is working, and no one dares ask about chances for children in the future. Teddy and Victoire Lupin revel in this very silence of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit. There's a story that has to come out next year. Thank Merlin I have a basic structure for it. -.-<strong>


End file.
